


Kaon's sick

by TransformersGirl13



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Vomit, gift to a friend, sick robots, vomiting robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaon is throwing up and Tarn wants to know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaon's sick

**Author's Note:**

> gift for a friend on Tumblr

Kaon let out a choking sob as he vomited again. Primus he felt horrible. He could feel Tarn's powerful hand rubbing small circles on his back. "It's okay, Kaon... You'll be okay..." Tarn was trying to help, but Kaon could tell he was worried. A very soft knock came from the door, "I'm coming." Tarn called quietly as Kaon vomited again. It was Helix.

"I have the results if you want them..." The smelter said softly. He handed Tarn a data pad and quietly walked in to rub Kaon's back with his smaller hands. Helix hand's were warm, much like the rest of him and Kaon let out a soft groan. Helix wasn't to warm thankfully , and the massage felt good. 

"Are you sure these are correct?" Tarn asked softly. Helix nodded. Kaon looked up and wiped his mouth, and empty sockets. With no Optic lences tears were sreaming down his face with no hope of control. 

"T-Tarn...?" Kaon's voice shook. The purple Mech walked over to Kaon and knelt next to him. "Am... Am I....?" Kaon vomited again, the receptacle bin he was using was full of vomit. Tarn just rubbed his back as Helix got Kaon a fresh one, offering to clean the used one. Kaon let him change it out and wiped his mouth again. He leaned against Tarn let out a few more choking sobs. He was tired of being sick. Tarn cuddled Kaon close to him, Tarn didn't care if he got vomit on him, it wouldn't be the first time, in truth. 

"Helix gave me the results of why you're sick..." Tarn said softly. The smelter hadn't returned yet, and probably wouldn't until later. Kaon looked up at Tarn, whom wiped the tears from Kaon's face, they hadn't stopped all morning. "Well the good news is that it isn't a virus..." Kaon sighed, if it wasn't a virus then maybe it was just some bad Energon and it would be out of his systems fast. Kaon waited but Tarn hadn't said anything more. 

"T-Tarn...? W-what is wrong with me...?" Kaon barley got the sentence out before he vomited again, and this time he almost didn't make it to the bin this time. Tarn tapped the data pad against his leg thoughtfully. "T-Tarn?" Kaon was shaking now, what if it was something deadly? 

"The results say that you're... Sparked... which is why you've been vomiting..." Tarn spoke both softly and in a rush. Kaon almost vomited again, but didn't have anything in his tanks.  
"I'm... I'm... Sparked? Are you sure?" Kaon asked, Tarn nodded. They sat in silence, until Kaon smiled. "Oh Tarn... I'm so happy..." Tarn looked up, his optics proud.

"I'm happy too, the vomiting shouldn't last much longer... but I, as always, am here for you..." Tarn gently took Kaon's hand and pressed it to his mask in a kiss. Kaon smiled.  
"I' know... and I've never been so happy."


End file.
